This specification relates to initiating travel searches. Internet-based travel websites provide digital mediums that allow users of the websites to explore a variety of travel options for planning trips. For example, using tools provided by travel websites, users can search flight schedules, price flight schedules, and, in some cases, purchase airline tickets. In some cases, users can further explore other travel-related options provided by travel websites, such as information related to lodging, activities available at destination locations, and other transportation modes. Conventional travel websites can be provided by a travel service provider. Alternatively, travel websites can be provided by third-party entities that provide travel-related information received from several travel service providers. Upon deciding to plan a trip and determining a destination location, a user can access a desired travel website, for example, by inputting a known uniform resource locator (URL) associated with the travel website in a browser or performing an internet search to locate the travel website.